finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Firion
Firion is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy II, and as such, the leader of the player's party. He is the adopted brother of Maria and Leon and he is the best friend of Guy. Story .]] In the Japanese novelization, he was born in Salamand and was taken in by his adopted family after the death of his parents. After his home is burned down and his adoptive parents murdered by the Palamecian Army, he is critically wounded by several black knights while fleeing Fynn. Upon awakening, he finds himself in the remote rebel stronghold of Altair, where he reunites with his close friends Maria and Guy. Upon realizing that Leon has been separated from them, he, Maria and Guy ask Princess Hilda if they could join the rebel army, since they have nothing left to return to. Instead, Hilda refuses to let them in because of their young age, but allows them refuge from the empire so they can wait for Maria's brother, Leon, to find them if he survived. Instead of waiting, Firion, Maria, and Guy go to Fynn to find Leon themselves. There, they find Scott, Hilda's groom to be, mortally wounded in the secret room of Fynn's tavern. He gives a ring to Firion to give to Hilda. Scott tells Firion to tell Hilda of his love for her and his regret that he will not see her again, then rethinks the request. Impressed by their accomplished infiltration of Fynn, Hilda lets Firion and his friends join the Wild Rose Rebellion against the empire. .]] Firion is aided by his comrades Maria and Guy, and receives help from Minwu, Josef, Gordon, Leila, Ricard, and Leon at different points in the game. The group was involved in many moves against the empire, including gathering mythril for the rebel army, the defeat of the empire's general Borghen, the destruction of the Dreadnought, the most powerful airship ever built, saving the last of the wyverns that the empire tried to exterminate, and obtaining the ultima tome to be used against the emperor. His quest ultimately leads him to confront the Emperor not once but twice, since the Emperor holds a dark secret that will allow him to return from the dead. The last battle takes place in Pandaemonium at the end of the final dungeon, the Jade Passage. When the Emperor was killed the second time, Leon leaves the party because of what he did with the empire, but Firion tells him that when he is ready to come back, he will be happily welcomed back again. Stats and Traits Firion's starting equipment is a broadsword, a buckler, and leather armor. He begins as the most balanced member of the team in that his attacks are on par with his magical ability. It is completely up to the player to decide what kind of warrior he becomes. If the player wants to make him a Fighter, a good idea will be give him two Swords, that way Firion will make double damage to the enemies, though the lack of a shield will inevitably curse him with an abysmal Evasion stat. The player can also train him in the use of Black Magic. Other Appearances .]] Dissidia Final Fantasy Chaos has summoned a combined force of ''Final Fantasy's ultimate masters of evil. Cosmos, in an attempt to protect the Crystals, has summoned warriors to thwart their plans. Firion is one of these warriors and stands as the hero representing Final Fantasy II, opposing the Emperor. Trivia * The sprite of Firion in the NES version is almost the same that the sprite of the fighter in the original Final Fantasy. * Firion is the first main character in the series with a default name and an actual storyline, unlike the playable characters of the original Final Fantasy. * Firion's role heavily mirrors that of Luke Skywalker from Star Wars. They are both the main protagonists of their respective franchises, they resent their respective empires for the deaths of some of their loved ones, they both lose their biological and foster parents to the empires, although, in Luke's, case, Anakin Skywalker is still alive, albeit as Darth Vader. Also, they both join a specific Rebel Army to stop the main villains' rule with an iron fist. They also sense some good in Vader and Leon (who was still a Dark Knight prior to rejoining the party) respectively. Gallery Image:Amano Firion III.jpg|Concept art by Yoshitaka Amano. This artwork was used for the cover art of the NES version of the game, as well as Final Fantasy Origins. Image:Fforigin-firion.jpg|CG render of Firion for the opening FMV of Final Fantasy Origins. es:Firion Category:Final Fantasy II Player Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Fighters